hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Friends
MAXIMIZING VISITS CIs Rewards Over the last several days I did a lot of testing of how CIs are awarded when we visit Friends according to what I saw it does not matter if the Friends has a Starred Location or not: I did 170+ Charges, Since I am Rep Level 50+ I have 10 Actions per Friends ... So I got 5 CI for visiting 17 Friends with Starred Locations and on th next Level up I got 6 CI for Visiting Friends without any Starred Locations ... I had the feeling the CI Reward could decided on a random Heads/Tail fashion when you exit back to the City Map, if so 17 separate Visits have more chance of generation CIs that 1 x 170 Charges session ... But I don't think it is the case ... Some users are convinced that Visiting a recent Visitor yields more CIs, I understand the empiric data may support this theory but I don't think it's that either ... By reflecting on what could G5 check in order to decide if we get more or less CIs I asked myslef what do most Star Locations and frequent Visitors have in common and came up with generally Higher Reputation Points (RP) Total ... Also I already tested that there is a significant higher yield (4 vs 7 CIs) for doing "full" ( Max Actions) Visits vs Partial Ones but I also think it is misinterpretation of the data... My theory has now evolved to: Game Adding Up the Reputation of the Visited Player and gving CIs according to that total ... And if they pro-rate the Reputation by the number of Locations Charged / Total Actions it can explain why some get CIs for a Partial Visit while others get none for multiple ones ... So for the next 2 Level Up I will 1) Charge 10 Locations for 17 Friends with high Reputation Level (100+ ) in 5 sessions (going back to City Map 5 times ) ... 2) Do the same but with Friends with little or no reputation It's only a theory, and I will report back the results of this very small (and imperfect test) ... If like I suspect the Higher Reputation give more CIs then there will be one last test do : 1 170+ Session vs 17 "Individual" ones ... I think this "Reputation" Theory does explain most of the empirical experience reported: Starred Location looking like they might be more beneficial, more active users tend to acgive higher reputation and more starred locations ... Visiting our recent Visitors: More active users tend to do more Visits and generally have highter Reputation from doing so ... The "apparent randomness" of the number of CIs Awarded: Reputation vary a lot between users of the same Level Range since it depends on their Visiting habits, some do only one weekly visit session while others spend every SP (Strength Point) generated each day ( i.e. 480*7 = 3360 RP vs the Max RP ) making some active users in the 20 Reputation Level range while some Game Beasts are nearing 200 ... But we'll see what my next 2 tests might indicate ... After all, my Starred Location theory went to shitters when confronted with hard data ...